


意乱情迷pwp(下)

by qiuqiua



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqiua/pseuds/qiuqiua





	意乱情迷pwp(下)

静夜，月挂东南枝，大朵的玉兰花倚窗绽放，粉白娇嫩的花瓣恰如少年青涩的脸庞。  
洛基将窗推开一道缝朝外仔细看了看，像是在等人，可惜花前月下并无第二人的身影，期待落空，窗又很快关上。  
他想起白天前厅隐晦情色的荒唐场面，脸颊飞上绯红，期待、忐忑、羞耻一齐涌上心头，他紧紧咬住唇。  
咚!  
窗户像是被什么敲打了一下，洛基倏然站起身，犹疑了片刻推开窗，他探头看去，只有一大朵盛开的玉兰花在枝头颤巍巍地晃动。  
大概只是路过的麻雀。他失望地关上窗。  
就在这时，一双有力的手臂忽然从身后笼住了他的腰，洛基受惊地轻呼一声。  
值夜班的仆人听到异响朝房间走来，贴着门询问:“少爷，出了什么事吗?”  
短暂的惊讶后，洛基立刻辨认出自己朝思暮想的气息，他轻咳一声故作镇定回应:“这里没事，你下去吧。”  
脚步声渐渐远去。  
“你在等我吗？好乖。”男人从身后环抱着他，耳鬓厮磨，在他耳边低头道。  
洛基转过身凝视着男人含笑的眼，微弱的烛光中，那双海蓝的眼眸深不见底。  
“奥丁森先生……”洛基轻声呢喃。  
索尔忽然一把将他抱起，放到一旁的桌上，压住洛基的后脑吻上那薄嫩娇软的唇。  
少年的气息纯净，像薄荷与鲜花那样清新的香气。  
这是个浅尝辄止的吻，但也足够让毫无经验的少年回味了，洛基舔了舔艳丽湿润的唇，露出一个大胆的笑容，青涩而生疏地诱惑着眼前的男人。  
少年反差的性感让索尔气息彻底紊乱起来。  
“本来还想对你温柔一点，看来其实并没有必要了。”索尔扯开洛基的睡衣领口，里面什么也没有穿。  
他的眼睛立刻就红了起来。  
薄薄的睡衣被一把撕开丢到一边，赤裸如羊羔的少年反应过来，他咬着唇将莹白漂亮的身体舒展开。  
索尔有一下没一下点吻着他的唇，一只手在少年青涩的身上四处点火，他轻轻捏住少年青涩微隆的前胸，指尖灵活地挑逗着敏感的两点，引得洛基倒吸了口凉气。  
“唔……先生，请轻一点……”  
索尔反而恶劣地加大了手劲，雪白的薄肉从他的指缝间溢出。  
“你叫我什么？”索尔将洛基推倒在桌面上，卡在他两腿之间，带有一丝惩罚性质地，微微用力咬住他的锁骨。  
洛基的头脑已经有些混沌，他的锁骨是极其敏感的部位，平时衣物剐蹭都难耐，更别说索尔的牙齿还在那里轻轻研磨。  
“索尔……”他昂起头，露出秀美颀长的脖颈，像是在猛兽面前脆弱不堪的鹿。  
索尔居高临下俯视着他，他的衣物还整装齐全，洛基却已经完全赤裸，这种情色满满的对比激起了他心底蛰伏着的侵略性。  
索尔的手指下滑，握住少年秀气的前端，熟练地上下撸动，他很清楚如何可以让洛基更加情潮澎湃。  
果不其然，在他的动作下，索尔手下的小家伙更加精神了几分。洛基的口中渐渐流泻出破碎的轻吟，他无力地退拒，却是将自己敏感的前端送向了男人的掌握中。  
索尔紧盯着洛基失神的脸庞加快手中的动作，揉捏滑动，指尖还恶劣地轻抠着顶端敏感的小孔。  
洛基也曾自渎过，却远比不上此刻索尔带给他的感觉，情潮一阵阵地拍击在他理智的边缘，他感觉自己几乎被汹涌的快感淹没。  
索尔的动作越来越快。  
洛基觉得自己像是飞了起来，即将到达顶峰。  
就在他要到达高潮时，快感戛然而止。  
索尔停下了手中的动作。  
洛基睁大雾蒙蒙的眼，控诉地看着眼眸愈发黑沉的男人，难耐地扭了扭腰，白嫩的小腿讨好地缠上索尔的腰。  
“索尔，帮帮我，帮帮我……”他轻轻喘息着，湿漉漉的眼睛像带着小勾子。  
没有人能够拒绝这样的一个尤物。  
“当然可以。”索尔轻笑，胸腔微震，他引着洛基的手到他的西装裤链前:“不过，你要和我一起。”  
洛基在他的引导下拉开裤链，摸到坚硬炙热的那处，他吓了一跳下意识缩回手，却被紧紧地按住。  
“不喜欢吗?”  
洛基迷茫地摇了摇头。  
“那就说出来。”索尔诱惑着迷路的小羊，其实他自己的忍耐也已经到了边缘，但还是使坏地逗弄着卡在高潮点不上不下的洛基。  
“啊……索尔，帮帮我，我想要你……”洛基的手无意识地在那里揉动着。  
索尔的喉结上下滑动，忍耐度终于到了极点，他将最后一层桎梏脱下，坚硬如铁的炙热已经抵在了少年白嫩的臀缝间。  
他目光幽深地盯着洛基分开的腿间，粉嫩的肉缝已经被分泌液濡湿一片，滴滴清液都已经顺着臀缝流到了桌面上。  
他的中指抵在了敏感的珠核上，仅仅是一个触碰，花唇便抽搐着涌出了更多的黏液。  
洛基双腿挂在索尔腰上，他用力圈着他强劲的腰想贴得更近。  
索尔喘着粗气，用手握着粗长的炙热顺着那道细缝上下摩擦，洛基难耐地扭动着腰，好几次都已经将柱头咽下了一点，索尔还是咬着牙退出来。  
“怕吗?”索尔贴着洛基的耳朵问道。  
“我不怕。”洛基的胸口起伏着:“只要是你，我只要你……唔!”  
索尔忽然推入了一半，坚硬破开娇嫩的内壁，顶破脆弱的薄膜，疼痛与快感传遍洛基全身，丝丝血液从他们交合处挤出来。  
洛基的身体骤然绷紧，仰头发出一声长而媚的呻吟，他紧紧咬住唇:“好疼……”  
索尔也被紧致的花穴夹得发疼，更多的是前所未有的快感，他抚慰地吻住洛基的嘴唇，交换着津液，紧接着劲腰又是一用力，将自己毫无保留地顶入了洛基的体内。  
洛基被堵住了嘴，只能发出一声尖锐的闷哼。  
疼，实在是太疼了，洛基充分领会了型号不匹配的代价。他的眼角流出两滴泪，雾蒙蒙的眼眸谴责地看着满脸快意的男人。  
还不及洛基退拒，索尔就已经大开大合地动了起来，坚硬一次次顶开娇嫩的内壁，不断有黏液从交合处流出。  
肉体啪啪的撞击声在寂静的屋里响起，木桌也发出不堪承受的吱呀声，在黑夜里扩散开暧昧的气息。  
“嗯……轻一点啊……”洛基又疼又爽，他不堪承受地在索尔的背上又抓又挠，拉出一道道红痕。  
索尔被夹得头皮发麻，他像是没有听见洛基的呻吟，在紧致的花穴中大开大合地冲刺，每次都是浅浅地抽出然后更深地顶入，几次都顶在敏感娇嫩的宫口，洛基疼得咬住了他的肩膀。  
“宝贝，你不舒服吗?”索尔畅快地挺动着腰，俯视着泪眼朦胧的洛基，一边说着，还更狠地往深处抽插。  
“啊……舒服，舒服的，你不要再用力了……”洛基只觉得又酸又爽，汹涌的快感盖住了初次的痛，他随着桌子的摇动前后晃动着，觉得自己像一条在汹涌的海上飘摇的小船。  
洛基的高潮来得很快，他的呼吸急促起来，身体愈发敏感，索尔的每一次进入都能带出大量情液，他拍着索尔的背:“我不行了，嗯……你慢一点，慢一点。”  
索尔的暴虐欲到达了顶点，他沉默地咬着牙冲刺，一次比一次狠，洛基就在这冲刺中到达了顶点。  
他咬着自己的一缕头发发出长吟，腰背弓起来，生理泪水从眼角滑下，意识在巨大快感的冲击下模糊不清，眼前仿佛炸开朵朵烟花，花穴也快速地蠕动着喷出清液，反复研磨着索尔深埋其中的坚硬。  
索尔没有因为他的不堪忍受停下动作，还是高速地抽插着，一边享受着花穴内壁一下又一下的抽搐蠕动，一边将洛基送上了更高的顶峰。  
初次承欢的敏感的身体哪里经得住他这样，第一次的余韵还没过，洛基就流着眼泪猝不及防地被顶上第二次高潮，他的意识几乎飘浮迷幻起来，狂乱地在索尔的腰背上抓挠，却只换来更狠厉的对待。  
不知过了多久，洛基在席卷的快感中清醒了一点:“索尔……嗯，我后背疼……”  
他可怜巴巴地看着不断动作着的男人。  
索尔喘了几口气停下动作，手臂用力将洛基抱起来。  
洛基惊呼一声，两腿圈在索尔腰上被抱起来，索尔在重力作用下进入地更深，柱头顶开宫口紧致的小缝插了进去，洛基捂着嘴发出长长的呻吟。  
“我找到了一个好地方。”索尔喘息着笑道，他一边向前走着一边托着洛基顶弄着，又将洛基送上了一个高潮。  
他一只手抹去洛基失神的小脸上的眼泪。  
索尔就这样走到了窗边，将窗户推开一道细缝，让洛基扶着窗沿站着，从后方又进入了他的身体。  
“嗯!你怎么还没完……”快感一阵阵冲击着他，洛基回过头喘息着看向索尔。他实在想不明白，为什么会有人体力这么好。  
索尔笑着深吻他:“对你永远都不够。”  
洛基一下下被撞得向前，撑了许久胳膊都发酸，窗口那一大朵玉兰就停在他脸边，色泽如玉，恰似他晕红蒙汗的脸。


End file.
